Obi
by KAYAKO666
Summary: Japón se ha rendido frente a los aliados, Alfred F. Jones confronta a un malherido Kiku Honda y se cuestiona el horror de sus actos ¿Será capaz alguien de animarle en estos momentos? El mundo es una ironía y la persona más inesperada será la indicada para él. Estados UnidosxCorea del Norte (commieburger)


_Este pequeño fic responde a dos sencilla cosas: me encanta el commieburger y en aquel entonces cuando escribí esta leyendo Seda de Alessandro Baricco (maravillosa historia, ampliamente recomendable)._

_Agrego un par de notas al final de este fic para su mayor entendimiento de algunos términos, quizá fui bastante amable con el asunto de las mujeres de confort, me disculpo por ello._

**Obi**

**I**

El seis y nueve de Agosto de 1945 se llevaron a cabo los terribles ataques a Hiroshima y Nagasaki respectivamente, el 15 de ese mismo mes, Japón presentó su rendición incondicional a los aliados: la Segunda Guerra mundial había terminado y la grandeza del Imperio Japonés se había desvanecido por completo.

Im Hyung-Soo había visto los últimos momentos del Imperio desde su habitación en aquella casita en medio del campo, ataviado de los más exquisitos kimonos y arreglado como la más hermosa y delicada geisha: cabello como la seda, piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos cafés de profundo misterio. Un sueño para aquellos que le observaran, una mentira para aquellos que supieran la verdad. Hyung-Soo era una bella ave en una jaula de oro, porque al igual que muchas mujeres de su pueblo, no era más que una 'dama de confort', una prostituta para los militares japoneses.

Él, que añoraba su pueblo, su hogar y sobretodo, a su hermano, no supo que sentir cuando le hablaron de la caída de Kiku Honda, ¿Alegría, que por fin se había hecho justicia o...pena?

¿Quién podría saber ya lo que aquel joven alguna vez había sentido por ese hombre antes de volverse una muñeca para los placeres carnales de otros?

Muchas veces quiso preguntar por su salud, ir a verle, pero sus deseos quedaron en segundo plano, pues ahora era una muñeca sin dueño y con destino incierto...

**II**

Quien ha vivido tanto no le teme a la muerte, burla el dolor y su corazón no se doblega ante el sufrimiento de otros. Alfred F. Jones se creía poseedor de esos dones, por eso era un héroe perfecto, solucionando con una sonrisa segura y dándole poca importancia a todo mientras reía de una forma estridente y molesta para muchos.

Sin embargo, su idea de él mismo cambió el día que estuvo frente al cuerpo devastado de Kiku Honda; si Alfred hubiera sido cuestionado sobre la existencia del infierno, al chocar su mirada azul con la doliente del japonés no habría dudado que en ese instante, aquel hombre vivía en carne propia el infierno. Infierno que el propio Alfred había provocado.

Y el héroe no podía vivir con esa idea, ¿Cómo podría seguir llamándose así cuando el fantasma de un dolor que jamás había visto lo perseguía hasta en sueños?

**III**

Hyung-Soo pasó largo tiempo a la deriva, preguntándose si algún día podría volver a los brazos protectores de su hermano, aún temiendo ser rechazado por la vida que había sido obligado a llevar, le añoraba como la princesa Zhinu añora a Niulang*. Los japoneses la ignoraban, los norteamericanos le trataban como simple botín de guerra; fue hasta la aparición de un general con apellido impronunciable para él de las fuerzas norteamericanas que Hyung-Soo recuperó las esperanzas.

-¿Eres Coreana, no es así?-le había preguntando el hombre con ayuda de un interprete- Nosotros hemos logrado la liberación de tu pueblo, si quieres volver a tu casa tiene que hacer un asunto muy sencillo...Hay un hombre que ha sido clave en todo esto, tú sólo debes entretenerlo, ¿Comprendes?

Los ojos de Hyung-Soo mostraron una una sorpresa al oír esas palabras, por fin su pueblo era libre, todo volvería a ser como antes. Habría gritado de alegría, pero estaban tan acostumbrado a algunas cosas que simplemente hizo una reverencia y sonrió de forma discreta.

'Todo volvería a ser como antes', gritaba su mente llena de júbilo.

**IV**

Alfred, secretamente, quería consuelo, que alguien le dijera que había obrado bien en esta guerra, pero el mundo estaba ocupado en reconstruirse y nuevos conflictos comenzaban a nacer, dejando sin lugar a sus temores y culpas.

Comenzó a recluirse y a volverse taciturno hasta que finalmente terminó por encerrarse en las habitaciones de la vieja casa de unos nobles japoneses, olvidándose del mundo que se había quedado fuera de esas paredes. Soldados y amigos iban a hablar con él, pero el joven rubio no tenía la intención de cambiar de parecer.

Había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba ahí cuando, como era la costumbre, una figura se apareció tras las puertas de papel. Ya estaba a punto de echarle a patadas, no quería más ruegos ni vacías palabras de ánimo, cuando la dueña de la figura corrió silenciosamente la puerta y se presentó.

Era una geisha.

**V**

Nadie sabía que mal aquejaba a Alfred, nadie sabía como curarle y cada día que pasaba esperar no era una opción. Se apostó por lo más sencillo: la compañía de una mujer. Alfred al fin y al cabo era un hombre, y ¿qué hombre no había sonreído por lo menos ante un dulce perfume y una sonrisa coqueta?

Hyung sabía que significaba 'acompañar a un hombre', lo había tenido presente desde el momento en que había sido encerrado en las habitaciones de Kiku Honda, pero por más que se hubiera resignado a aquello, siempre se llenaba de temor al imaginarse al lado de un desconocido, por lo que siempre rogaba lo mismo: 'Que no le guste, que me rechace por ser hombre', curiosamente ningún japonés con el que había estado le había molestado.

Ese día era un mar de contradicciones para Hyung-Soo quien al mismo tiempo que no deseaba entregar su cuerpo, deseaba con todo su corazón pagarle a aquel hombre la ayuda a su pueblo, y sabía que ni ofreciendo mil veces su cuerpo para el placer del otro podría pagarle.

La libertad de su hermano y su gente no podía ser pagada con sus humildes acciones.

**VI**

Sus pasitos silenciosos como si caminara sobre nubes fueron imperceptibles al entrar a la habitación, su cortes saludo ignorado al igual que su hermosa figura. No había un hombre deslumbrado frente a Hyung como solía estar acostumbrado, sólo una sombra, un espectro que apenas se había tomado la molestia de observarle.

Hyung, que en su vida había conocido a infinidad de hombres, solamente se sentó frente a él, quien reposaba al lado de una mesita delante de una ventaba que llenaba la habitación de una triste luz naranja que anunciaba el final del día. Sacó su shamisen de su improvisada envoltura y comenzó a tocar dulces y alegres notas que lograron sacar de la melancolía aquel cuarto, sin embargo, en el hombre norteamericano no surtían ningún efecto.

No hubo enfado por parte de Hyung-Soo, pero la curiosidad crecía; en esos años, había aprendido a leer la cara de sus 'clientes', no necesitaba mucho para darse cuenta cuando el corazón de un hombre estaba afligido y sabía, que aquel hombre frente a él, tenía el corazón más afligido que jamás hubiera visto.

La melodía terminó justo cuando la habitación cayó en la oscuridad de la noche, Hyung-Soo se arrastró suavemente sobre el piso hasta el otro, mirando su mano reposar sobre la mesa, la tomó entre sus pequeñas manos y la llevó a su pecho, acariciándola como si perteneciera al ser amado.

**VII**

Ella se había ido hace ya mucha horas, Alfred acostado sobre su futon observaba su mano, aun podía sentir las suaves caricias y el calor de la otra como si en ese instante fuera tan real como el mismo. No había reparado en ella hasta que sus tactos se encontraron, otorgandole en esos momentos la tranquilidad que tanto había buscando, y ahora, se preguntaba si todo había sido una ilusión.

Todo el día esperó hasta la llegada del atardecer con impaciencia, tenía la esperanza de que el encuentro se volviera a repetir. El reloj avanzó implacable y cuando estuvo a punto de convencerse que todo había sido un sueño, ella entró.

Esta vez la observó hasta en el más ínfimo detalle y pese a que desconocía muchas de las cosas de aquel mundo oriental, sabía sin duda alguna que esa mujer debía ser la representación más hermosa de ese mundo. A sabiendas que no podrían comunicarse, qué podría saber ella de inglés y su japonés era vergonzoso. Una punzada de culpa nació en él, que diría ella cuando si se enterara que estaba frente al hombre que había provocado tal dolor a su país.

Desprecio, en eso pensó Alfred.

Ella realizó la misma rutina que el día anterior y mientras tocaba el shamisen, Alfred no podía dejar de pensar en la culpa y al mismo tiempo en cómo podía volver a tocar esas manos tan finas como la seda. Cuando ella terminó de tocar hizo una reverencia y sin hacer ningún ruido rompió la distancia entre ellos; había un vaso y una botella de Whisky sobre la mesa, de nuevo Alfred se limitó a mirar como ella llenaba su vaso, atento a sus manos como quien admira algo que no se puede tocar.

Alfred tomó el vaso, pero no hizo más que derramar su contenido, ella rápido corrió a limpiar mientras el otro negaba.

Sus manos se encontraron de nuevo, hubo un momento en que ninguno se movió hasta que Alfred, deseoso de ese momento las entrelazó. Ella le sonrió y parecía que le sonreía con cada parte de su ser.

**VIII**

Alfred estuvo seguro que el tercer encuentro se llevaría a cabo, pero no por ello dejó de ser impaciente en su espera, dando vueltas en la habitación hasta que la hora esperada llegó.

Hyung que nunca había anhelado encontrarse con un hombre no podía esperar el atardecer, desplazarse tan rápido como podía por los pasillos de madera de esa casa y abrir la habitación donde el desconocido hombre le esperaba.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero habían bastado dos simples encuentros para que se anhelaran como si llevaran siglos esperándose.

La rutina se repitió y la dulce música inundo la habitación, Alfred no perdió detalle, especialmente de sus manos. Al acabar la música, de nuevo Hyung se acercó, el hombre tomó sus manos y su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Mi señor...-pronunció y aun sobre las expectativas de Alfred, logró entenderle, ella no hablaba inglés y aun así podría entenderle.

-Me llamo Alfred- la misma sorpresa se llevó Hyung-Soo al entender, su mirada se iluminó al saber que podría agradecerle a aquel hombre incluso con palabras- y tú...

-Me llamo Yin-ji*...

**IX**

Dos personas totalmente distintas permanecieron juntas...

Alfred, que no era amante de las rutinas, se le hizo muy fácil acostumbrarse a aquella espera cada día que culminaba en las misma acciones: Yin-Ji tocando para él, Yin-Ji acercándose, tomando sus manos y sonriendole como si sólo hubiera nacido para ello.

Cada día se acercaban un poco más, eran avances lentos, pero que para ambos significaban algo especial: un remanso de paz para Alfred, la alegría que Hyung tanto había estado buscando.

Hyung-Soo se sentía a salvo con él, aprendiendo día con día más de aquel mundo que jamás había conocido, descubriendo que Alfred era capaz de hablar hasta por los codos; él era paciente, sabía escuchar cada ocurrencia que el rubio mencionaba: que si había salvado a un tal Inglaterra, que si Nueva York, que si las tropas americanas eran lo mejor del mundo. Hyung-Soo jamás dudó de sus palabras.

Alfred siempre buscó que Jin-Yi hablara, que develara un poco del misterio que era para él pero nunca había sacado más de aquellas palabras:

-Mi señor, soy una mujer humilde sin una gran historia, ¿Qué importancia podría tener para un señor que ha visto el mundo entero la historia de una humilde acompañante? Yo prefiero escucharle hablar a usted, así esta humilde mujer puede saber de lugares que jamás soñó con conocer...

Alfred se conmovía de sus palabras y siempre prometía que la llevaría consigo a conocer el mundo.

Pese a que posiblemente sólo eran promesas al aire, Hyung era feliz al escucharlas.

**X**

Alfred reposaba la cabeza sobre el regazo de Hyung-Soo mientras este, con una cuidadosa dedicación se ponía a pasar sus dedos por el rostro del otro, delineando su contorno, memorizando con el tacto cada detalle, así, aunque el tiempo pasara, él aun recordaría a ese hombre.

Disfrutar de la calma junto a Jin-Yi era asombrosamente agradable, miraba su rostro sereno con detenimiento preguntadose varias cosas sobre ella, incluso esa máscara de maquillaje evitaba que viera su rostro tal y como era.

-Me pregunto...quien está debajo de esto...- Alfred se levantó y estiró su mano hacia su blanco rostro. Tembloroso, Hyung-Soo cerró los ojos mientras esa mano se acercaba más y más, amenazando con develar su secreto; ante tal reacción, el norteamericano se detuvo sin saber cual había sido su falta.

**XI**

Nada más pasó aquella noche, Hyung-Soo, Jin-Yi para Alfred, abandonó el cuarto, su corazón aun latía con fuerza. No quería desilusionar a Alfred, quien se había acostumbrado a la figura de la supuesta mujer que le acompañaba cada día; sin embargo, no era una mujer, ni siquiera un humano.

Que lamentable se había vuelto su destino, cada instante al lado del otro sólo le provocaba repudiarse a si mismo, mentía y al mismo tiempo su corazón se rompía, al saber que no podría estar con él.

Era momento de decir adiós, antes de que la ilusión de su imagen se rompiera.

Alfred soñó con Jin-Yi, en sus sueños él no era más el 'héroe', sólo un hombre afortunado que caminaba al lado de una mujer que con pocas palabras podía expresarle más sentimientos que él con toda su palabrería. Se dio cuenta que se necesitaba poco para ser feliz.

A media noche, despertó y fijando su vista en la puerta por la que siempre entraba Jin-Yi supo que jamás podría estar con ella.

**XII**

La última tarde, Hyung-Soo cambió sus vestimentas: un kimono más colorido que los que solía usar con el característico obi atado por delante, característico de una oiran. Su vestimenta era tan llamativa que hasta Alfred notó la diferencia,también notó que no llevaba aquel instrumento de cuerda cuya melodía solía relajarle a tal grado de meterle en un ensueño donde la única figura sólida era la de su querida geisha.

Hyung fue directamente a su lado y tomó las manos del otro como la primera vez que lo había hecho.

-Mi querido señor, esta es la última vez que vendré a su lado, no quiero marcharme sin darle un obsequio para que mi señor me recuerde...-despacio, llevó las manos de Alfred hacia su obi ayudándolo a desatarlo. Alfred estaba sorprendido, no hacía falta mucho para entender lo que Jin-Yi pretendía; él no se sentía con derecho a ese obsequio.

-¡No!- le detuvo estrechando el cuerpo de la otra entre sus brazos- no tienes que hacerlo, de ti ya he obtenido más de lo que merecía...si debes marcharte sólo te pido un último favor...

Se mantuvieron juntos toda la noche, abrazándose con fuerza como si bastara para no separarse nunca.

Hyung-Soo despertó con las luces del alba, topándose con la pacífica imagen de Alfred durmiendo con esas sonrisas despreocupadas que había aprendido a querer; con lágrimas en los ojos le dio un beso en los labios tan fugaz como el momento que había vivido juntos. Se deshizo de su obi y doblado meticulosamente lo dejó al lado del rubio.

Al marcharse no miró atrás, sabía que una sola mirada a ese hombre y no podría separarse de él.

Alfred la buscó desesperadamente pero pronto comprendió que ella se había marchado para siempre, dejandole como única muestra de que su pequeño momento juntos no había sido un sueño aquel obi de seda.

**Epilogo**

La conferencia a seis bandas tenía como único fin el desarme nuclear de Corea del Norte y solucionar los conflictos entre ambas Coreas. Exactamente en el paralelo 38, en la zona desmilitarizada, se llevaba a cabo la reunión.

Hyung-Soo golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos mientras dibujaba en su rostro el mayor hastío y aburrición posible mientras escuchaba a Japón hablar sobres las ventajas de mantenerse lejos de las armas nucleares.

-Y por eso Hyung-san, nosotros le daremos nuestro apoyo si usted detiene sus investigaciones- terminó Kiku y Hyung-Soo recobró la compostura, dejando entre ver en sus labios una sonrisa cínica.

-Yo jamás he dicho que no tengo intenciones de detenerme, Japón-san- remarcó el 'san' a modo de burla, aquel respeto le parecía hipócrita- yo he dicho claramente que me detendré, cuando él- señaló a Alfred, quien había ocupado la reunión para poner los pies sobre la mesa y dormir- deje de hacerlo.

Los presentes miraron a la nación americana e hizo falta unos golpecitos de Yong-Soo para que éste despertara.

-¿W-what, el commie ya se rindió?-despertó confundido, casi había olvidado donde estaba.

-¿Y me llaman a mi amenaza? Cuando aquí la única amenaza es un que un mocoso que seguramente apenas sabe ir al baño tenga no sólo armas nucleares, sino biológicas y químicas- espetó Hyung-Soo con furia muy mal contenida.

-Wait, wait, rice face, más te vale no estar hablando de mi- Hyung-Soo rodó los ojos y respondió con ironía:

-Sólo guardo ese tipo de cariño para ti, cerdo americano sobrealimentado.

El resto de los participantes se limitaba a observarles, cada reunión que habían tenido sólo servía para eso: insulto tras insulto que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

-¡Ya quisieras ser como yo! -Alfred echó una risotada molesta- lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia, commie- orgulloso de creer tener la razón y empecinado en que el norcoreano estaba mal prefirió ignorarle y tomar del plato que estaba en el centro de la mesa la última galleta que había traído China.

-Envidiar a los cerdos me parece de mal gusto- tan orgulloso como Alfred y totalmente seguro que el otro era un idiota miró a reloj con la esperanza de que la reunión estuviera por acabar mientras distraidamente tomaba del plato la última galleta que había traído China.

Sin esperarlo, sus manos se encontraron, reinó el silencio; ellos sólo atinaban a observarse dejando a sus manos reconocerse entre sí. Uno no era capaz de reconocerle, el otro prefería no ser reconocido pero el cuerpo sabe traicionar y ahí por un instante, todo fue como la primer caricia...

-Estás tocando mi galleta.

-¡Claro que no, la galleta esta del lado genial de la mesa, que es el de Yong y no tuyo porque eres un apestoso commie!

-¿Robas todo lo que encuentras? Es evidente para todos que la galleta estaba de MI lado- le pellizcó la mano a Alfred y le arrebató la galleta, comiéndosela y dándole una cara victoriosa como si hubiera ganado la guerra.

-¡Bastardo, esa era mi galleta!

-Te hice un favor, estas muy gordo para comer galletas.

-¡Ya verás!

**FIN**

_**Notas**_

_*El término "mujeres de confort" era un eufemismo usado para describir a mujeres forzadas a la esclavitud sexual por los militares japoneses durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial._

_ Obi. es una faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono, se ata a la espalda de distintas formas._

_ *La princesa y el pastor: el Emperador de Jade tenía una hija llamada Zhinu. Todos los días bajaba a la tierra con la ayuda de una túnica mágica para bañarse. Un día, un modesto pastor llamado Niulang vio cómo Zhinu se bañaba en el río y se enamoró de ella. Robó su túnica mágica, que ella había dejado junto a la orilla, e impidió así que volviera al cielo. Cuando Zhinu salió del agua, Niulang se la llevó a su el Emperador de Jade se enteró de lo sucedido enfureció, pero fue incapaz de hacer nada ya que para por entonces su hija se había enamorado del pastor y se habían casado. Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo, Zhinu sintió nostalgia de su casa y quiso ir a visitar a su padre. Encontró la túnica mágica, que su marido había escondido en una caja, y volvió al cielo. Una vez que hubo regresado, el Emperador trazó un río en medio del firmamento (la Vía Láctea) para que Zhinu fuera incapaz de regresar con su marido. Pero sintió lástima de los jóvenes amantes y el séptimo día del séptimo mes del calendario lunar permite que se encuentren en un puente sobre el río._

_ Shamisen: es un instrumento japonés de cuerda similar a un banjo_

_ *Hyung toma el nombre de Hwang Yin-ji que fue la cortesana y poetisa más famosa de corea (y que nació en pyongyang)_

_ Oiran: Es una cortesana de alto rango, instruida en el arte del placer sexual, además hacían un servicio de entretenimiento que incluía las artes del baile, la música, la caligrafía, la poesía y la conversación. A diferencia de las geishas, las oiran amarraban su obi por delante, supuestamente el obi de las geishas se amarraba por detrás para que fuera más fácil saber cuando se habían acostado con un hombre (las geishas no eran prostitutas)._

_Paralelo 38: Es en entre paralelo por donde se encuentra dividida la península coreana._

_La Zona desmilitarizada de Corea es una franja de seguridad que protege el límite territorial de tregua entre las repúblicas coreanas, establecido en 1953. Mide 4 km de ancho y 238 km de longitud._

_La conferencia a seis bandas: sus participantes, además de las Coreas, son China, Rusia, Japón y Estados Unidos, su objetivo es resolver los conflicto en la península, que técnicamente, aun permanece en guerra._


End file.
